


Case Closed

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Moving On Series [2]
Category: BrainDead (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), Graceland (TV)
Genre: Arielle Kebbel - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Serial Killer, Undercover, archive warning used because of the dealings of serial killers, better safe than sorry as they say, i'm not entirely sure if my description is considered graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: Sequel to Moving OnMike and Bex have been at their new assignments for a few months now. Mike is looking at things far out of his normal range of cases while Bex is facing a demon that has haunted her past for ten years now. Will both of them be able to close their cases?Graceland x Braindead x Criminal Minds crossover





	1. Searching for a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here it is! The sequel to Moving On. If you haven't read that story yet then I highly suggest that you do or you'll miss out on the start of Mike and Bex's connection. This concept came about two years ago now while watching Aaron's show Braindead. During a live tweet of an episode, he replied to a fan's tweet saying how they thought that Mike Warren was actually undercover as Garreth Ritter since he knew so much about the other agent in the show. That got me thinking and so here we go! This also goes into the Criminal Minds universe (aka this is a big ol' crossover fic so get ready). So proceed with caution since this book will be dealing with a serial killer. So without further ado, I really hope you like this book as much as you liked Moving On and I can't wait to hear what you all think!

"Now remember, you're the Tin Man. You were out chopping wood when it began to rain. You couldn't get inside quick enough so you were stuck in the same position for years until Dorothy and the scarecrow come find you. You then join them on their journey to meet the Wizard of Oz because you want a heart." The man, who couldn't be any older than 40, instructed the man who was tied to a tree and dressed in gray matching sweats.

The man who was giving instructions stopped his pacing right in front of his latest victim. He leaned against the ax he had been swinging while he was pacing. "Do you think you can remember that when you get up there? Dorothy and the Scarecrow will be there waiting for you with Ben and Jamie. I'll be sending the next characters up soon so you can't start telling them the story quite yet since I'm sending characters a little out of order but tell them that it'll be soon, before the year ends. There's just so many characters, you see, that I have to hurry things along a bit."

The man in the gray sweats began to shake his head. On top of being tied to a tree, he also had a gag in his mouth. "But you're perfect. You're the best Tin Man I could find. You're going to have to remember." The man with the ax said, growing frustrated.

"I'll tell you one more time and then you're just going to have to remember. It's getting late and I have to leave so so they don't find me before I'm finished telling my story. Otherwise, Ben and Jamie won't understand and they'll never go to sleep." The man began pacing again, going over the story of the Tin Man once more.

"Do you get it now?" He asked but once again the man in sweats shook his head. "Well, you're just going to have to." The man said with gritted teeth as he brought the ax above his head. With one swift motion, he swung the ax down, lodging it into the other man's head.

The man in sweats slouched, blood dripping down his face from the wound. The killer bent down and removed the gag. Using the cloth that was in the other man's mouth, he tried clearing the blood away so that whenever his children, Ben and Jamie, met him, they wouldn't be scared. "Enjoy kiddos." He said, standing up and walking away from the crime scene once he was satisfied.

"Maybe you should just go with cereal instead?" Jennifer said as she pried open the waffle iron in front of Bex.

At the sound of Jennifer's voice and the smell of burnt waffle, Bex returned back to reality She shook her head with a laugh. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks JJ."

The other agent gave Bex's shoulder a squeeze and a sympathetic smile. "We're gonna get him Bex." Bex just nodded her head, giving JJ a smile of her own before moving in front of the cereal containers.

The news they received walking into the Kansas City police station didn't do anything to lift Bex's spirits. JJ and Tara were speaking to the girlfriend of the man most recently killed. Emily was at the morgue while Rossi and Luke were at the crime scene. "I, uh, brought some tea, hoping it'll help a little bit." Spencer said as he walked into the conference room the BAU was using as their work space.

He placed the cup in front of Bex, who looked up as he sat down next to her. She gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip of the hot beverage. "I should be in there talking to her Spencer but the minute she walked in all I could see was my mom's face after she was told the details and I just couldn't." She set the cup back down on the table before leaning back in her chair, cover her face in her hands. "I don't even know why I'm still brought onto these cases. I'm too emotionally attached."

"You're brought on because you're our best asset on this case. You know him best so where do we start next?" He knew she did best when she was working with facts and what they knew. It helped her focus and feel like she was in control. They had gotten past her 'this is why I work in organized crime' phase of her return and now it was time to finally lock the guy behind 10 years worth of murders so that she could move past it all. He wished Morgan was still on the team so that she would at least laugh a little bit more.

Bex nodded as she started to go through all that they knew. "Well we know that he's not worried too much about physical appearance unless it's stated in the book. Dorothy was a brunette, therefore the person who he chose also needed to be a brunette. The person he chose for the Scarecrow was a farmer and the person he chose for the Tin Man worked at the paper mill. So is the person he's looking for next have to resemble a lion or are they deemed a coward?" She then groaned. "I just wish we knew more about this guy. The profile we came up with can only get us so far I feel like."

Spencer rubs soothing circles along her back. "We have to trust in the profile Bex. Garcia is trying to see if anyone on our list has connections with any of the victims."

"She could even start seeing if anything has come up in the news that our unsub will deem cowardly." Bex suggested, feeling a little better that they were at least trying to get ahead of the unsub.

She went to the board and wrote down their prediction. They had to get this one right or it would be another two years before their shot at tracking him down again. They were still unsure as to why but their unsub followed children's stories, killing and staging his victims as characters from the story. He usually chose four of the main characters, killing them within a six month period before disappearing for two years.

They were all making calls to those they thought, based off of Garcia's list from Bex's hunch earlier, could be potential targets. They were informing of increased police patrols in their areas of home and work as well as tips on being vigilant. Right before Bex was about to call the next person on the list, her phone rang. Mike's name flashed across the screen, making her smile. She excused herself so she could answer the call in private. "Hey, you." She said, hoping she sounded a little more enthusiastic than what she thought she sounded like.

She in fact did not. She sounded tired and that worried Mike. "Hey, what happened?"

She let out a sigh, knowing there was no getting around it. "The unsub killed again. We've got like two months to figure out who this guy is before he disappears again."

Mike looked down at his feet wishing he could give her a hug. "I'm sorry. You guys will get him. I know it. I can offer a distraction if you'd like?" He offered not wanting to just jump right into the problems of his case when it was clear she was upset about her own.

"Yes, please." Bex answered, not wanting to think about how she felt like she was failing her younger sister, yet again.

"Well, something weird is definitely going on. I just got out of a meeting with another agent who was just put on the case. Apparently people's heads are exploding." He whispered the last bit, to make sure no one heard him.

"Did you just say that people's heads are exploding?" She asked, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes, I did and that's not the crazy part. I mean, I have no place to judge but Red has completely changed his life around, drinking nothing but those green smoothies and is following this juice cleanse book to the t, where just the other day he was passed out drunk in his office." Mike continued to explain all that he was dealing with.

Bex grew puzzled at that. Even after detoxing Mike had done a few things to make sure that he wasn't ever tempted again but that was after a three day period. It certainly was not an overnight decision to stick to a juice cleanse like it sounded like Red had done. "That is odd. Do you think it's linked?" She asked, trying to help him come up with some wa for him to investigate.

"I'm really not sure. Anthony, the other agent will be taking lead with the explosions since he's with counter terrorism and that's what they're thinking this is. Meanwhile I'm stuck looking into this meteor from Russia that the office thinks could be alien and needs to get to Area 51."

At that Bex laughed. "They took you from bringing in drug lords and arms dealers to look into aliens? You should feel so insulted. See if you can come out to Kansas City. I trust the BAU with this case, I really do but I think a new perspective on it could be really useful."

Mike smiled at that. "I miss you too Bex, but they think that giving me this case will help ease me back into under cover work so I'm stuck here sadly."

Bex sighed, leaning her head against the wall. "Well that sucks. Maybe aliens took over Red."

That made Mike laugh. "Who knows. He's sounding more and more like every other politician on capitol hill so maybe the drink thing is all a rouse until election time." He then sighed when he realized what time it was. "Hey, I gotta go so Red can be on this talk show. I'll call you later. I'll need help getting ready for this tax prom thing tonight."

She made a small noise of disgust. "That sounds awful but I'm sure you look good in a tux. I'll talk to you later Mike." She smiled, hanging up the phone once he said his goodbye. Aliens and exploding heads; at least hearing about Mike's case put her problems in perspective. It gave her new resolve to solve her case. It was time to get back into the game and finally lock up the man who not only killed her younger sister but so many others.


	2. Search for the King of the Jungle

The next night, the team split up to do some surveillance around the city. Although they had faith in their list of news reports, they also decided to scope out places that could be deemed the lion's forest. Bex came running in that morning with the idea. "We should go on the hunt ourselves." She said as they all gathered into conference room.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Like Reid told me yesterday. We've got to trust the profile. The profile says he's got to have the perfect person. The person has to fit the mold of the character. So what if he's not looking at news stories? What if he's looking at places that could equal the lion's forest that he's supposed to be king of?" Bex further explained, feeling more and more confident in her theory.

"I like it. So what places are you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"I was thinking places like the mall or the bar. Places where he could watch people approach others and potentially get rejected or not even approach people at all." Bex further explained.

"If their rejected and don't get back in the game, then they're seen as cowardly or if they don't approach anyone that they keep staring at then it's the same punishment. So who do we know who to keep a watch on?" Luke asked.

"Well, as Bex said, the person has fit the mold of the character, so they have to give off a lion like presence, mane like hair, strong, etc." Spencer answered.

They did surveillance of the mall during the day. They split it up into sections so that everything could be covered. Come night time, Rossi paired everyone up and sent them to the local bars. "Can I ask you a question?" Luke asked, looking over at Bex as they waited for their drinks.

"Sure, what's up?" Bex turned so that she was facing him as she leaned against the bar.

"Why don't you get the newbie rath from Garcia?" His face was completely serious. He was still trying to figure out why it seemed like Penelope Garcia hated him so much yet she loved the agent standing next to him.

That caused Bex to laugh. "I've worked with the team before. On this very case, actually. Unofficially and officially."

"Damn, so you're not as new as I thought." He chuckled, shaking his head before thanking the bartender as he grabbed his drink.

Bex just smiled as she too thanked the bartender and took her drink. "Nope, just new to you." She teased him as they walked over to an empty table.

"So what did you mean by unofficially working on this case?" He then asked as they sat down, hoping that he wasn't stepping over any lines. He figured if he could get on the good side of everyone else on the team then maybe Garcia would lighten up.

"You caught that, huh?" She then took a sip of her drink. "I'm surprised you didn't put two and two together. The fourth victim of when this all started, was my sister. It's why her crime scene photos aren't up on the board. It was Spencer actually who vouched for me to become part of the investigation after I joined the Bureau. Still reminds me to this day, that I know our unsub best even though there are days where it doesn't feel that way."

"I'm sorry." He reached across the table and gave her wrist a squeeze since she was holding her glass in both hands.

She gave him a sad smile and a small nod. "Thanks, Luke. You know if you want to try and get on Garcia's good side, you should try to give her something so freakishly cute that it'll be hard for her to say no. You took the spot of her favorite on the team which means you've got big shoes to fill with her. Start slow, she'll warm up to you soon."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I'll have to take a look tomorrow when we're at the mall."

"Take the section that has Claire's and you'll be golden. You can even text me photos or we can add a phone call to our rouse if you'd like." She reassured him with a smile.

Her phone then began to ring and when she noticed it was Garcia she began to laugh. "Speak of angels and they appear." She said as she answered her phone. "Hello, my darling, lovely Penelope and what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, my sweet, beautiful Bex, you do know how to flatter a woman but this isn't a call for pleasure it's a call for assuredness. I heard you were with newbie instead of boy wonder." Bex could just see Penelope worried and playing with one of her pens that had a giant fluff ball on top.

"I'm fine, Penelope. He was actually asking me why you're so hard on him."

Penelope gasped. "Don't you give away my secrets now."

"They're all safe with me. Now the person that's been watching me since I walked in here is approaching so I gotta go." Bex smiled, ready to hang up the phone. She kept her eyes on Luke but she was still able to see the man who was coming over to their table.

"Wait! Let me talk to newbie." Penelope rushed out.

"She wants to speak with you." Bex held out the phone for Luke to take. The man who Bex had been keeping an eye on got stopped by another girl and held him up which allowed Bex to breath a little bit. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone tonight.

"Uh, hello?" Luke greeted, unsure as to why Penelope wanted to speak with him.

"Now listen here, newbie. Bex is the sweetest person and the biggest ray of light in this dark, dark world. Don't you dare screw anything up or she won't stay with us after we catch this guy, got it?" She tried to sound as menacing as she could.

Luke's eyes widened. He hadn't been ready for the attack. "Yes, ma'am. I'm gonna hang up now so I can help with this potential target." He lowered his voice as the man reached their table. Luke hung up and slid the phone back to Bex.

"I already have a drink but, thank you for offering." Bex smiled up at the man, bringing her drink closer to her and covering the top with her hands, just in case.

"What kind of drink is that to buy your date though? Let me get you a real one." He tried again but Bex wasn't having any of it.

"Actually -" Bex began but Luke piped up, cutting her off. "Did you stop to think that, maybe that's her favorite drink? I bought it for her because she likes it. She's barely even touched it. If she wants another I'll get it for her too. Why don't you try someone else who's not on a date?" He reached across the table and took one of Bex's hands in his.

The guy turned around to face Luke. "You were ignoring her so I decided to come offer her a better time."

"I was talking to her sister, who she was just speaking with herself." Luke defended, starting to get annoyed as well that this guy wouldn't leave them alone.

"You're gonna have to try your charm on someone else. I'm already taken. Again, thanks for the offer but it's truly a no from me. I'm perfectly happy with my drink and with the guy I'm with." Bex intertwined their fingers.

The guy scoffed, rolled his eyes and walked off causing Bex and Luke to laugh. He went back to the bar and within a few minutes, he approached someone else. "Well, we know that guy won't be next." Bex said, shaking her head.

"I just hope we didn't miss anyone while he was talking to us." Luke sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "Do you want me to get you another one just in case?" He motioned towards Bex's glass.

She looked down at her glass. She didn't notice him doing anything to the drink but she decided against keeping it. "Yeah, if you don't mind. He gave me his hand to shake and I could have missed something."

"He gave you his hand to shake?" Luke asked, confused by the notion.

Bex laughed. "Yeah, introduced himself and everything. I was so shocked at the gesture I didn't really notice if he used that to slip something in my drink."

"Well, I'll go get you another one. Long Island, right?" He asked while standing up.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Bex smiled at him as she pushed her old drink to the side. "Your jack might be missing a few sips by the time you get back!" She called out to him, laughing.

She sat back in her chair, watching him walk to the bar. His shoulders were shaking, showing that he too was laughing at her previous tease. She was doing her best to watch the room while also listening to the conversation happening behind her. The words Red Wheatus, exploding head, and worked for, were heard and that nearly sent Bex into a panic.

Just as Luke came back to the table, she jumped up with her phone clutched to her chest. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna step outside."

He looked up at her with worry. "Everything okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

Bex shook her head. "I just gotta make a quick phone call to a friend of mine, see how he's doing."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll sit here and get revenge on the few sips I'm missing from my drink." He smiled up at her.

She chuckled a bit and nodded her head before she headed out to the bar, calling Mike. When he answered she nearly dropped to the ground. "Oh thank god you're alive."

"Shit, Bex, things have been so crazy here I totally forgot to text you to let you know. It was the previous chief of staff and now I've been promoted to be chief of staff and have been asked to start this grassroots movement on top of planning his wake." Mike rambled on.

"Mike, you're fine. I'm just glad you're okay. Just be careful, yeah? I would like to come home to you being in one piece." Bex forgave him, just relieved that he was still alive.

"Is that so?" He teased her, smiling down at his desk. "I would like for you to come home soon. DC's pretty lonely without you."

Bex blushed, looking down at her feet as she kicked at an imaginary pebble. "We're hopefully onto something which will allow for us to be home soon. Then I can come help with your alien investigation." She giggled.

"Please do. I need the Daphne to my Fred." His smile grew to a grin. As soon as she returned to DC he was planning on telling her. It really had been lonely without her there. He hated that he couldn't just turn and tell her immediately all that had happened or bounce ideas off of her.

"I'll finish up as soon as I find my cowardly lion and story teller. How's Red?" She leaned against the SUV she and Luke came to the bar in, wrapping the arm not holding the phone lightly around herself.

"As in new character as ever. I honestly don't know how to take him but he's so serious about what he says that you have to take him that way. If I hated red tape before this, I definitely do now because I've learned some things by being on the other side of the road." He chuckled right as the man they were speaking about walked into the room. "Hey, I gotta go, the man of the hour just walked in."

The senator just shook his head and asked for Mike's phone. Mike tried to indicate that he was hanging up right now but Red took the phone from him right as Bex was replying

"I'm gonna need you to tell him to stop interrupting our phone calls." Bex said with a laugh, preparing to hang up right after.

"Well, what I'm going to need from you is to stop calling my chief of staff during business hours." Red said, seemingly upset at Bex's taunt. "Now who is this that seems to have grabbed my favorite staffer's attention? It isn't that Healy girl, is it?"

At the sound of the other man's voice, Bex froze. She really hoped that she didn't just ruin Mike's cover. Then she replayed what he had just said and grew confused. "I don't know who that Healy girl is, but it's certainly not me. I didn't realize he was still at work since it's way past six."

Mike grew nervous, standing from his chair and coming around to stand in front of his desk. "She's a friend of mine from back home, sir. She was just calling to make sure that I was okay because of the incident that happened this morning." He tried to explain so he could get his phone back.

"A friend, huh? As long as you're not a Healy or a liberal, I guess your comment can be forgiven. You should talk to him about the One Wayers, maybe you'd like to join them or start a movement back home." Red continued on making Mike nervous since he knew how spunky Bex could be.

Bex took a deep breath, not wanting her mouth to get Mike in trouble. "Yes, a friend. Since it seems like you're wanting to burn the midnight oil, I'll hang up now. Tell Gareth I'll talk to him later." She then hung up before pulling up her messages. "He just seems like an ass to me. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that. Good luck!" She texted Mike before going back inside to the bar.

Once the call ended, Red handed back Mike's phone. "So what is your friend's name?"

"Her name's Rebecca. We went to college together. I hope she didn't say anything to offend you, sir. She can be a little outspoken." Mike said, taking back his phone and pocketing it. He would read the text that just came through later.

Red shook his head. "No. She's a fighter, that's good. Keep her around, bring her into the office. I'm serious about her helping you with the One Wayers. She seems far better than Launa."

"It's Laurel but I'll talk to Rebecca and see what I can do, she's currently out of town for work." Mike said, becoming a little nervous as to why Red was becoming so fixated on Bex.

"That's too bad. As soon as she comes back, I want to meet her. Now about these One Wayers..." He moved past the subject of Bex and started telling Mike what he wanted him to do next.

Bex sighed as she sat back down before taking a large gulp of her drink. "Everything okay?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. She had hurried outside and now she returned looking upset.

"Yeah. I just had heard something that pertained to the case a friend is working on and so I called to make sure that he was okay. Our conversation was interrupted by the guy who he's working right now and he's a complete asshole." Bex rolled her eyes and took a smaller sip this time. "So what'd I miss while I was gone?"


	3. Not Quite There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This week I will only be updating my stories once. I've got a big weekend ahead of me which starts on Thursday hence not updating the second half of the week as usual. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. Much love!

The next morning, there was a report of a missing person. They were taken from the more popular bar in the area. Everything that Bex had predicted, rang true for the latest victim: mane like hair, at a bar, and never approached the girl that he kept looking at. Jennifer and Spencer had been assigned that bar and Spencer was being eaten up by the guilt that he didn’t catch the signs. Jennifer tried to calm him down but he could not get the image of Bex’s face once she heard the news out of his mind.

Her face had turned white, her eyes had gone wide, and she really couldn’t decide what she needed to do so she ran. She didn’t realize where she was running to until she was looking under the bathroom stalls to make sure she was the only person in there. When the coast was clear, she locked the door and then leaned against the wall.

She started about by taking a few deep breaths but that wasn’t enough. There was still this feeling just sitting on her chest. She then let out a shout of frustration as she beat against the wall with her fist. After that she let out sigh. She felt a little better but she still felt like the weight she was carrying on her shoulders was pushed down just a bit more. Without really thinking, she pulled out her phone and called Mike.

“Why do I do this? I’m clearly not any good at it.” She said as soon as Mike answered the phone.

Her frustration was heard clearly in her voice. “You do it because you want to help keep people safe but give me one minute and we can dive further into this.” He replied, locking his computer as he stood to let Red know that he was stepping out to take the call. He poked his head through the door into Red’s office. “Hey, I’m stepping out of the office real quick. My sister’s having one of her bad days and my mom needs my help.” Red just waved him off and told him to hurry back.

Mike nodded and brought the phone back up to his ear. “Okay, back to why you do this.” He started as he walked out of the office, heading towards the exit of the building. “You do this because you want to help keep people safe, you do this because you fully believe in the constitution, you do this because you don’t want anyone else to feel the way you did at the beginning of your sister’s case. That case is still open and you’re going to close it, giving not only yourself a sense of peace but everyone involved.”

“Well, that’s all grand and good, Mike but I’m definitely not doing that now and I haven’t been doing that since I was put on this case. I should just request to be taken off the case and come back and help you out.” She slid down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Bex that is outside of your control. You are doing everything in your power that you can do. Now what happened? You sounded so hopeful last night.” He found a place on the steps outside of the capitol, out of the way and sat down.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees. “Another person was taken last night. Everything matched to a t, Mike. Every detail I predicted, matched. We had people at every bar in town and still we weren’t able to identify the person who’s doing all of this or protect the one deemed character enough.”

“I don’t know about you but that just seems to me like you’re almost there. You were able to predict his next move, Bex. Isn’t that a major break through? You told me at the beginning of this that the one thing you hated about this was that you couldn’t predict the next steps. Sounds like to me, you just did. So go back out to the team and start planning your next move. Think of it as you’re about to raid a buy. You are good at your job, Bex. Don’t ever forget that.” Mike hoped that she would believe him. He also hoped they would finally catch this killer because he wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to truly cope with him still not being captured.

“So now it’s the search for his location.” Bex looked up from where she was resting her head and slowly stood back up. “We can narrow down our list because he’ll need plenty of space to keep someone and not have a lot of witnesses.”

“Now there’s Special Agent Bex Morris. Go back out to your team and get started on your search. You’ve got this Bex. No one else is gonna fall victim to this guy. If you need a reminder of that or need someone to be your sound board, give me a call. Crazy senators can wait.” He smiled, standing up and slowly turning to head back up the steps.

“I will and thank you, Mike. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door.

Just as she opened the door, Spencer had raised his fist to knock on the door. In his other hand was a cup of tea. “I brought a peace offering.” He said, holding the cup out to her.

She gave him a small, grateful smile and took the cup. “You know I don’t blame you right. He was probably sitting in some corner that couldn’t be seen all too well. We’ve still got time to figure out our unsub’s location.”

Spencer let out a breath of relief. She wasn’t mad at him. “Can I get a hug before we go back in there?” He asked, raising his arms slightly.

“Of course.” Her small smile grew into a grin as she wrapped her arms around his middle. She nestled her head into his chest and let out another deep breath. “I could never be mad at you. I’m sorry if I made you think that. I just thought that since we were one step ahead that we would be able to get him, you know? I’m just so ready for this case to finally be over.”

Spencer rubbed her back. “I know and we will. I’m sure you’ve already come up with some parameters that could narrow down locations.”

She giggled, giving him one last squeeze before pulling back. “Sure do and I could really use your help with that.”

“Then let’s go.” He smiled down at her, offering his arm before they headed back to the conference room.


End file.
